


You are special

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Crying in the Shower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gamora is very loved, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Peter is so sweet to her, Peter takes care of his wife, Shopping Malls, Smile, True Love, defending the family, fight, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Even after saving the Galaxy twice and defeating Thanos, there are still people resentful of Gamora's feats in the past. But the Guardians, especially Peter, don't intend to let that upset her.





	You are special

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                It wasn't the first time that Peter saw Gamora being insulted somewhere by someone from her past without even reacting, because she thought she deserved it. Even after they had saved the galaxy twice, and then the universe, in addition to their minor works, there were still people in one place or another with a grudge for what she had done under Thanos' orders.

                This time they were in a baby clothing store in Xandar, which was in what would be a mall on Earth when they were approached in the parking lot by an angry man who recognized Gamora of more than ten years ago, accusing her of having taken the life of his brother. She didn't react to the insults, and Peter was about to punch the worthless, Rock bite him, Drax stabbed him and Groot wounded him with his vines. Mantis was much more peaceful, but this was one of the few moments when they saw anger in her face. Yet the look that Gamora gave them asked them to stay where they were. She might think she deserved it, but none of the Guardians thought the same way, and it was incredibly difficult not to advance.

                She just moved when the man insults the baby she held in her chest, talking about how much she didn't deserve that son, and that only on the day that life took away both Kevin and Peter she could understand the pain he went on growing up without the brother, and how much he would take pleasure in providing this right now. The man looked human and Gamora could kill him before he realized what had happened, but she simply handed Kevin to Peter and walked toward the man, punching him and kicking his feet so that he collapsed face-first on the floor, and then treading mercilessly on his back as he tried to get up. The warrior took a deep breath, distinctly frightened, especially as she realized that some people around had witnessed the situation. The Guardians approached her in silence.

                “Darling...” Peter spoke softly, there was no anger in his voice, no fear, just concern.

                Kevin woke up and started to cry. Peter laid him on his shoulder and kissed her ginger hair, talking softly to him, even though the two-month-old baby didn't understand. The boy calmed down slowly.

                “Should I call the Nova Corps?” Drax asked.

                “Man, he threatened us,” Rock added.

                “Do it now,” Peter said firmly. “We need to keep him here until the Nova Corps arrives.”

                The man threatened to start insulting them again, but Gamora tightened the grip on his back, and he shut up.

                “I am Groot,” the teenager said, extending his arms toward the man and wrapping him in a tangle of vines impossible to be broken by a human with his own hands alone.

                “Thank you, Groot,” Peter said.

                “You didn’t hold the plank.”

                Everyone looked at Drax frowning.

                “It's the wave, man,” Peter said.

                “Whatever. No one threatens our family and walks away,” the warrior said staring deadly at the man on the ground.

                They left the fallen man in front of the door and took Gamora to sit on a bench beside it. Drax and Rock had entered in Millano to contact Dey, and Groot followed them.

                “Love, talk to us,” Peter said.

                Gamora went on in silence. He knew she wanted to talk, but the confusion in her mind was making too much noise for her to concentrate on anything. The Terran placed the baby back in her arms and wrapped her around her shoulders. Kevin smiled when he saw his mother, and Gamora smiled back, stroking his little face with her finger. Her eyes went wet, and it closed until she calmed down.

                “Mommy also loves you,” she whispered to the boy, who answered with a lovely murmur.

                “And that's all that matters,” Peter said. “We love you. All of us.”

                “And many people in the universe too,” Mantis said.

                Gamora knew what she was talking about. Episodes like this were getting incredibly rarer and when people who came across the Guardians somewhere came to talk to them, to thank or meet them, even Gamora was much loved. When they were in the food court of the mall, a little girl who appeared to be no more than four years ran to Gamora, hugging the zehoberi by the legs and smiling. She was with her parents and her brother, who had been born the day they defeated Ronan years ago, and the four were very grateful for it. The children instantly fell in love with Gamora as she smiled at the two of them and bent down to introduce them to Kevin. “You have a private fan club now,” Peter had said smiling. But that didn't always make it less difficult to go through things like that.

                “I love you,” Peter whispered against her skin as he kissed her beside his left eye.

                The zehoberi lay on her husband's shoulder, casting a glance at Mantis, who touched her wrist and instantly Gamora felt calmer, no longer happy, calmer. Mantis knew she would rather face bad situations at once. She exchanged a grateful smile with her friend and looked back at Kevin. The blue eyes wandered curious about the place, he could only see shapes for now and he could already see some colors, but that didn't make any new place less interesting for a baby to explore.

                When Drax, Groot, and Rock returned, two shopkeepers had been alerted by someone and Drax explained what had happened while the Xandarians looked at the man trapped on the floor. Then they spoke to the three of them sitting by the automatic parking lot door, apologizing for the incident, promising reinforcement in security, and also they worried about whether Gamora or the baby needed anything, but the Guardians only wanted to get out of there now. They would stay in Xandar for a while, performing minor jobs in the early months of Kevin.

                “So this is the delinquent who attacked you?” Dey asked as he appeared in the parking lot along with Nova Prime and a few other members of the Nova Corps.

                Nova Prime approached them while the others led the man, who began to speak angrily trying to defend himself unsuccessfully.

                “Are you all right?” Nova Prime asked with legitimate concern, reaching out to stroke Kevin's hair, who smiled at her, making her smile back.

                “We'll be,” Gamora replied. “Thank you for coming.”

                “We found people who were here when we got to the front of the establishment. They detailed what happened, they were all annoyed by what was done to you. Tell me if there's anything else we can do.”

                Gamora nodded as the older woman walked away to deal with the situation. After they being taken quickly to the headquarters of the Nova Corps to officialize the arrest of the aggressor, the Guardians were invited to remain, but they decided to stay inside the Millano, since everything Kevin needed was set up there. Drax and Mantis were playing with Kevin while Rock and Groot talked about modified bombs. Seeing that everything was in order, Peter entered the bedroom behind Gamora. The shower was on and the clothes she wore were thrown on the floor next to her heels.

                The zehoberi didn't try to hide her tears when Peter locked the bathroom door, put their clean clothes on top of the sink, and went into the shower with her, letting her hug him and kissing the top of her head while stroking her back and wet hair. He let her cry in his chest as much as she needed and continued to hold her tight when she stopped a minute later.

                “Anything, honey. Anything...” Peter spoke in the sweetest voice he could.

                She already knew that, but he noticed that it comforted her to hear anyway, that she was safe saying anything to him. And he knew there was something else, something hurting so much in the past that had woken up with it.

                “I remember him.”

                “The guy who attacked us?”

                “His brother. From both.”

                Peter stroked the top of her head, letting her take the time she needed.

                “We were teenagers, practically kids still. Me, Nebula, and him. The one we saw today was a child at the time. His brother was my mission, he threatened Thanos's plans somehow. Thanos killed three of our brothers in front of me, then he grabbed Nebula by the neck, and said he'd tear her head off if I didn't kill him until sundown. She looked at me terrified and angry... By then she had no longer one of her arms and Thanos had already made some modifications in her head.”

                Peter felt his heart ache and no words that came into his mind seemed adequate to talk about. He sighed and hugged her harder, burying his face in her neck.

                “Mora... My God!”

                Thanos was dead, and there was nothing they could do to alter the past, they couldn't return to Nebula what she was a day, nor return the brother of the man they had just arrested. No word would change the pain of Gamora's memory. But Peter could still make her feel loved, even more than she already was, and he would fight for it until the end of his life. They held each other as if they were one, until she let him know she was fine.

                “This man who attacked us... He's not to blame for the anger he feels.”

                “Hey... Did I ever tell you that you're one of the noblest people I've ever met in my life?”

                Her hands slid down his back, indicating he should continue.

                “Mora, like you, I regret what happened, for you, for Nebula, for him, for your brothers, but you and I know that you had no control over it. And to react by threatening us was a choice of him, however much he has a right to feel anger at what happened.”

                “I thought about it too, but... My love, we are in the best moment of our lives. No Thanos, no crazy threatening the Galaxy, we're parents, we have a family, we have friends on Earth. And see how that's running out either, the last time someone insulted you or some woman from the past tried to kill me was before we met Thor. You’re loved, never forget that. You deserve a lot of love, and I'll love you until the last second of my life, every morning that I wake up with you sleeping in my arms I love you more,” Peter said as she buried her face in his neck, and he felt her smile and kiss him there. “You're so special. And not all the stars together should have any idea how flattered I am that the universe has chosen me to care for you.”

                “What did I do to deserve you, Star Lord?”

                “That's nice? Or bad?”

                Gamora laughed.

                “Very good, the best thing in the universe.”

                “Still well.”

                She laughed even more and he imitated her.

                “People say that the universe always pays you off with something wonderful after you go through something very bad, that's why he gave me to you.”

                This time Gamora laughed so freely that Peter would never say she was crying when he arrived. The zehoberi kissed him deeply and the Terran felt his chest warm with all the happiness of having her by his side. When they had showered and left the bedroom, Groot suddenly embraced Gamora.

                “I am Groot!”

                “I love you so much too, Groot,” she replied, smiling and returning.

                “I am Groot.”

                Groot led them into the ship's kitchen, leaving the couple surprised. The Guardians took turns to cook their meals, in the end everyone had learned to cook a little, but they had made up some more tonight. Rock was on the stand beside the stove, stirring something in a pan. Mantis was playing with Kevin on her lap, the baby was laughing, and so was she. Drax watched with a smile, he seemed to remember something far away. On top of the table was a baked cookies with chocolate drops, apparently still warm.

                “Food isn't everything in life, but Groot suggested that after the disturbing day we had, doing something more sophisticated could cheer us up,” Rock said when Peter looked at him.

                “See? Everyone loves you very much,” Peter whispered into his wife's ear, just for her to hear, and kissed her cheek hugging her back.

                “I never doubted that. That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen,” she smiled as they watched their family at the kitchen door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter fanart is available at Parks Marks, published by Chris Parks.


End file.
